


Gentle Pleasures

by TiredFoxes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alix is an awkward sweetheart, Gentle Sex, M/M, Slight Awkwardness, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredFoxes/pseuds/TiredFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of dorks finally come together and confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is a bit more explicit. Oof. I tried my best though <3 just over 3,000 words of sweet smut

Alix trailed after Mathias slowly, humming quietly under his breath as they walked, looking around curiously at the surrounding forest. "Where didya say we were goin' again, Mat?" The tall man asked curiously, pointed ears perking up as well. The mage glanced back and gave a warm smile before answering.

"To my old outdoors cabin. I wanted to see if it's still in good shape." He said in a slightly out of breath voice. Of course, Alix took this as the incentive to give a concerned look.

"Ye aren't stressing y'self too much again, are ya??" Alix asked in concern, ears tilting back again. "I don't want ye overexerting y'self. Do I need to carry ya?" The question was accompanied by a tilt of the head and a raised eyebrow from the shorter man. Then he laughed softly and shook his head, waving his hand.

"I'm fine, don't worry, my dear Alix. We don't have much further to go anyways, alright? Please don't worry too much." Reaching back, he grabbed the other's hand in his own, smiling warmly at the slight color that rose to the other man's cheeks. Resuming the slow pace, Alix started up humming again, looking ahead to see if he could spot this cabin that Mathias was talking about.

Soon, they did come to the clearing in which the cabin sat. It was a small, cozy looking place, and the happy look on Mathias's face made Alix smile warmly as well. "Well! Here we are! Hff, let us see what the inside is like, aye?" Alix nodded to the question, and hurried head a slight bit so he could help Mathias up the few stairs that went up to the front porch.

After getting the door unlocked, the pair walked in, and a relieved sigh whooshed out the small mage's lips. Alix looked down, then leaned to lightly touch his forehead against the top of Mathias's head. "Ye can rest, aye? I'll get things situa'ed and such, aye? Now shoo shoo, I'll be wit' ya in a bit." Mathias chuckled softly and nodded, but not before lightly grabbing Alix's shirt to pull him down a bit to lightly press a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you, my dear Alix. I'll be waiting." He muttered softly before smiling and turning to head to the bedroom. Alix stood stunned a moment, face flushed, before he shook himself and went about tidying things up. Even though he wanted to hurry so he could quickly return to his mage's side, he didn't and took his time. Once he was finished, he sighed, content he'd done a good job. Turning on his heel, he went and quietly walked to the bedroom.

Mathias was propped up, a side lamp lit, and was reading a book. But when Alix walked in hesitantly, he glanced up before smiling warmly and patting the spot next to him. "Come here, dear Alix. Please." He said in a soft, soothing voice. As if he was trying to coax a frightened animal to come to him. The taller man slowly made his way over, and lightly sat on the bed next to Mathias. Who immediately leaned over against Alix's side with a content noise.

"Ah- Am I a comfort'ble pillow?" Alix asked, the amusement in his voice also laced with nervousness. Mathias opened his eyes, looking up at Alix and smiling brightly. Then, after marking his page and setting his book on the bedside table, he slowly positioned himself to where he was sitting on Alix's lap.

"You're very comfortable, dear." He paused then, a flicker of uncertainty moving across his face once he saw how Alix had tensed up. Reaching up, he lightly took Alix's face between his gentle hands. "Alix, dear, let me know if I'm doing anything you do not want.. Ok?" Alix then let out a slightly shaky breath, before giving a lopsided grin.

"Aye. I jus' don't wanna hurt ya, Mat. Yer so... Frail. And I know how my strength is. I'd hate t' hurt ya. I do want ya, truly. I just don't wanna hurt ya. Especially since.. I really have no experience." Mathias blinked slowly, then smiled again, and leaned up to press the lightest of kisses to the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you, for worrying. I'll let you know what to do, or if you're hurting me, alright?" Alix hesitated, then nodded firmly. At this, Mathias stretched up agian to kiss him firmly, weaving his fingers through long midnight blue hair. A noise akin to a purr rumbled through Alix's chest as he lightly gripped the mage's hips, and slightly tilted his head to press further into the kiss. Mathias hummed and adjusted himself in Alix's lap more, making a smug noise into the kiss at the soft whine that escaped the other's lips.

Alix hesitantly slid one hand lightly up the back of Mathias's shirt, very gently trailing his fingertips up and down his back. He relished in the shiver this action caused. Then, on a whim, the next time he lightly trailed his fingernails down Mathias's back, and the soft airy whine sent blood flowing quickly southward. In retaliation, Mathias lightly tugged Alix's hair and kissed him hard, and purposefully shifted in his lap. Alix keened quietly and involuntarily raised his hips.

Gripping tightly onto Alix's shoulders, he once again slowly rolled his hips back and down to grind against him. Alix groaned low in his chest, leaning his head back and slightly arching his back. "Hfffuck-" With a soft growl, Alix nuzzled his face into the crook of Mathias's neck, before lightly pressing kisses and peppered gentle nips on the soft skin under his jaw. Mathias's breath hitched slightly, and he gasped softly, once again rolling his hips down and back while making a quiet pleased noise. "D-d'ya have th' proper stuff..?" Alix paused to ask, looking up at Mathias with pupils blown wide and slightly hazy. But even like this, he was making sure he wouldn't harm his small mage.

Mathias nodded slowly, nodding to the draw in the bedside table. Alix leaned back, and tugged off his shirt, letting it drop beside the bed. A slight shiver ran down his spine when Mathias lightly ran two fingers over the scar that ran from his shoulder and across his chest. ".. I'm so glad I found you." Mathias murmured softly before leaning up to kiss Alix again, reaching to lightly tangle his fingers in his hair. Alix purred slightly, and slid his hands under Mathias's sweater with a but more confidence, and raised it a slight bit, looking to Mathias for conformation this was ok.

The small mage smiled and nodded, leaning back and humming softly and a bit out of breath as he removed his own shirt as well. Then, with a bit of thought, he sat back and raised up to start undoing the buttons of his pants. Alix made a surprised noise, then hesitantly helped him by gently lifting his hips up so he could slide out of his pants. With a slight huff, and a flushed face, Mathias gave a slight grin up at Alix, who was equally flustered. "Sorry, dear Alix. Those pants were getting.. a bit uncomfortable. Ahem." Clearing his throat and looking away, he gave an embarrassed grin. 

Alix cleared his throat, before gripping onto Mathias's hips to pull him close, and kissed him hard, a quiet mix between a whine and a growl escaping his throat. "Too 'dorable.." He purred, and reached to run his fingers through the mage's shorter hair gently. "Mine-" he muttered quietly, then nuzzled his face against the crook of his neck. Then he made a choked noise of pleasure when Mathias reached to run his fingers lightly along his ears. Gasping and whining, he bucked his hips, which in turn made Mathias gasp in surprise, and grip onto his shoulders tightly, slightly digging his fingertips into the scar on his one shoulder without meaning to.

The result was Alix gasping, then hissing and gripping slightly tighter onto Mathias's hips. "SsSensitive-" He whined, speaking quickly, sounding embarrassed at his reaction. Mathias raised his eyebrows, then stretched to press a light kiss to the scar. "Sorry, love.." He muttered quietly, then made a soft surprised noise as Alix slid an arm under his thighs to bring him closer and lifted him up a bit. Alix pressed a light kiss to Mathias's temple as he used to other hand to undo his own pants with a bit of fumbling.

Leaning forward, Mathias nuzzled Alix's cheek lightly, before reaching and running his fingers through his hair. Purposefully brushing his fingertips over pointed ears and grinning a bit smugly at the shivers this caused. After a bit more of a struggle, Alix dropped his pants to where his shirt lay. Lowering Mathias back down, he gently gripped his sides and kissed the small mage, this time with a small bit more confidence. He didn't back away when Mathias lightly nipped at his bottom lip, then hesitantly pressed his tongue against the seam of his lips.

A soft rumbling pleased noise reverberated in Alix's chest as the kiss was deepened. He moved one hand to splay across Mathias's back, gently and shyly urging him to move. Responding to this, Mathias slowly rocked back, making a small pleased sound in the back of his throat at the sensations. Then, glancing up at Alix, eyes half lidded, he hummed. ".. May you please get the... required items from the side drawer please, love..? Ah- I-if you do wan to continue that is..- I.. Uh, yeah. If you w-wanted to go further-" Mathias stuttered, nerves suddenly crashing over him like a wave. He looked away, chewing at his bottom lip anxiously.

Alix blinked in confusion, then smiled slightly, and reached to lightly take Mathias's chin in between his fingers. "I do want t' go further. Ah.. If it's wit' you? I.. I am honored ye would want me." He said, softening his lilting tone. Only after Mathias met his gaze with a reassured expression did he lean over to open the drawer to grab the bottle of lubricant. Sitting back up, he bit his lip slightly and his ears drooped in a mix of embarrassment and nervousness. "Ah.. I h-have done a.. bit 'a research maybe. I.. Ah. Jus' lemme know if I'm doing thin's right, yea?"

Mathias chuckled slightly at the blush that spread and darkened on Alix's cheeks, but nodded to confirm. "Of course, my dear Alix.." He murmured softly, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. Then, shuffling back a small bit, he huffed and raised himself up to pull down his undergarments, not being able to suppress the slight shiver as the cool air washed over sensitive skin. The blush on Alix's face darkened, and he did his best to not stare. He squirmed a bit, before popping open the cap on the lube and squeezed a bit of the cool liquid onto his fingers, before reaching and wrapping fingers around his member.

A small hiss of pleasure slipped out of Mathias's lips at the sensations as Alix gently began moving his hand, swiping his thumb over the tip every few upward motions. The shorter mage clung to Alix's broad shoulders and let out small gasps and whines, grip tight to ground himself. Then with decided motions, he dipped his hand to palm at the demon's clothed erection. Alix grit his teeth and slightly raised his hips into the motion, a strangled noise slipping past his teeth.

"Do ya want me t.. to.. Hff.. Ah, prepa..re you..??" Alix asked, face flushed brightly, and avoiding looking Mathias in the eyes. Even with a hand around the mage's dick, he still managed to be embarrassed. A breathless laugh bubbled past his lips, then he hummed and tilted his head.

"I.. could do it myself if you're not sure." Mathias said slowly, looking up at Alix's face. Setting his face in a determined expression, he shook his head before reaching for the bottle of lube again, restraining from smirking smugly at the small noise of loss Mathias made when he withdrew his hand. Then squeezing a liberal amount onto his fingers, he used the other hand to support the mage as he slowly and cautiously pressed one finger inside of him. He closely observed Mathias's expression for any sign he should stop. "This ok..?" he asked softly.

Mathias squirmed at the feeling, not that it wasn't unfamiliar, it had just been a long time. Shaking his head, he gave a crooked smile. "Nno.. It's ok. Hhf.. You c-can continue." He said as reassuringly as he could. Alix nodded, and gently crooked his finger, pressing it in further, then back. After a short bit, Mathias was whining softly, and slightly rocking his hips back. "HhNf.. An-another-? It's okay..-" He gasped out between quiet breathy whines. Alix swallowed nervously, adjusting himself, before nodding and carefully pressing a second finger in.

His reward for this action was a small surprised moan and the tightened grip on his shoulders. Still going slow and gentle, he pressed his fingers in further carefully stretching him. Drinking in the pleasured sounds Mathias was making, he used his free hand to begin gently run his fingernails up and down his back. The resulting soft moan was definitely making the slow process rewarding. After several more slow minutes of preparation, Mathias spoke breathlessly, looking up to meet Alix's gaze with hazy eyes, pupils blown wide in want. "I th-think.. mh.. I'm ready, love..~"

Alix bit his lip, before nodding and slowly withdrawing his fingers and wiping them on his boxers whilst allowing a smug grin at the quiet needy noise Mathias made. Scooting back, he shimmied out of his boxers, adding them to the pile of clothes by the bed. Reaching to rummage around the bedside drawer, he grabbed the little package of a condom. After a bit of delay in getting it open -and in result getting a small amused giggle from Mathias- he rolled it down onto himself. "Hff.. Ah, c-c'mere Mat.." He muttered softly, looking over to the waiting mage. Thinking to himself how lucky he was, and how wonderful the smaller man was.

Mathias nodded, crawling over on his hands and knees, eyes half lidded once more. Alix's breath hitched slightly and swallowed at the sudden dryness of his mouth. "Ok.. I'm going to, uh, l-lower myself onto you.. S-so I can get, ah, adjusted.." He said nervously, with a shaky grin on his face. Alix nodded, after leaning to press a light kiss to his forehead. Letting out a shaky breath, Mathias gripped onto Alix's shoulders, and slowly lowered himself, trying his best to stay relaxed so he wouldn't clench around him too much. He didn't want anything to be more painful than need be. Alix grit his teeth hard, the muscles in his jaw working as he did his best to resist bucking his hips upwards.

After what felt like an hour, Mathias was seated nearly all the way in Alix's lap. He was whining and trembling, the grip on his shoulders nearly bruising, and chewing on his lip. Still doing his level best to not move his hips, he gently and soothingly ran his fingers through Mathias's hair, murmuring reassurances against his temple. "Shsh.. Ye'r doin' great sweet, shsh- hhff..- I'm waitin' til ye ssay yer ready... Yer doin' so good, and ye feel so good and look so wonderful-" He continued muttering and peppering featherlight kisses against his cheeks and forehead and the furrowed crease between his eyebrows.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Mathias glanced up to meet Alix's worried gaze. "NhH.. You c-can move, love. Just t-take it slow..? And g-gentle..- hNH" His words were cut off my a surprised gasping as Alix carefully and rolled his hips up, burying deeper into Mathias and sending sparks of pleasure and a bit of pain skittering across his thoughts. "hhhaaH- okokok, sssSloweer, lo..l-love-" He said between small gasps. Slowing down a good bit, Alix lightly gripped onto Mathias's hips, trying to find a good pace and rhythm. Quiet whimpers and moans fell from the small mage's parted lips, and he buried his face against the crook of Alix's neck.

"HhhH- y'feel s'good..-" Alix growled quietly, slowly quickening his motions. On one particular upward thrust, Mathias let out a keen and dug his fingernails shallowly into Alix's shoulders, which in turn made Alix buck his hips again. "NmHH- Hahh..-! SSsssorry sweet- Ah-" Mathias shook his head quickly and rocked his hips back in sloppy tandem to the upward thrusts of Alix's hips. "A-aaHgain-" He gasped out, reaching to grab Alix's face and pull him closer to kiss him firmly, lightly nipping at his bottom lip. With a growl reverberating in his chest, he complied, doing his best just so he could hear that wonderful noise again.

Small pants and huffs fell from his lips, just to be drank up by loose lipped kisses. Both of their rhythms were starting to stutter, becoming irregular. "SsssSs- s'close- Don'tstop please love-" Mathias said, reaching to tangle his fingers in Alix's hair again, tugging at the strands. Alix growled and leaned to bite at the crook of Mathias's neck, determined to mark him as HIS. Reaching a hand between them he wrapped his hand around Mathias's dick and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Mathias was reduced to noises of pleasure and nonsensical babble, nearing his release. The coil of heat in both their stomachs was wound so tight and so near to bursting

With a last few well aimed thrusts that barely brushed against his prostate just right, Mathais came hard, a chant of Alix's name on his lips and fingers wound tight into his hair. After a few more thrusts Alix was on the very edge. Then Mathias also bit down on his shoulder, to mark him too. This is what set him off toppling off the edge. He gripped onto his mage's hips tight enough to bruise as a growl of pleasure ripped from his throat and his release momentarily blanketed his vision in white.

After a few moments, he very slowly pulled out, eliciting a quiet exhausted whine from Mathias. With shaky legs, Alix got up to dispose of the condom and to grab tissues to clean the both of them up. Gently bringing his mage closer, Alix used the tissues to wipe off the fluid on his chest. Once the both of them were cleaned up, he pulled Mathias close to him and brought the covers up to cover them both. Mathias was nearly asleep, but he nuzzled close to the big strong figure next to him, and smiled tiredly. "Mmhn.. I love y'Alix.." he murmured quietly.

Alix made a surprised expression, then smile warmly. Nuzzling his face against the top of the shorter man's head, he sighed in content. "I love ye too, Mat.." Soon, the both of them were sound asleep, limbs tangled together, and matching smiles on their faces.


End file.
